As the systems designed to deliver television (TV) programming content to viewers migrate to modern communication networks such as the Internet, processes for distributing electronic program guide (EPG) data that were developed for use in a traditional broadcast environment may continue to be relied upon. Unfortunately, however, those conventional processes typically require the distribution of read-only documents including EPG data to multiple systems, and further require manual entry of the EPG data into those systems. Due to their reliance on manual data entry into multiple systems, conventional processes for distributing EPG data are often prone to errors. Consequently, the EPGs that are produced based on EPG data distributed in the conventional manner may not be reliable sources of programming information for viewers.